


Stay

by Neli17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neli17/pseuds/Neli17
Summary: Kageyama decided to kill the destined child, but he ended up taking care of the child in the hope that the child would live much longer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to make a fantasy story but it seems there are still many shortcomings. Sorry for my bad English, hope you enjoy it.

He who has lived alone for hundreds of years. Just staring at the dark ceiling with a blank gaze.

The light in his hazel eyes began to fade and his pink lips moved, saying a name.

"Kageyama."

.

.

.

.

When he was born in this world the sun was shining very brightly. Not a single cloud covers the beauty of the sun.

**June 21**

A child was born whose hair matched the setting sun. His cries made many people smile happily, tears flowed down and soaked the ground they were treading on. There is nothing unhappy about the birth of the child.

_Because that child is a destined child._

_._

_._

_._

In that kingdom the noise was heard clearly. They said, "This party is to celebrate the birth of the Prince!"

They kept repeating themselves until one by one they fell unconscious.

Elsewhere, in a luxurious room painted orange, the moon was shining brightly. Shining the face of the child sleeping peacefully. His white cheeks have an adorable pink tinge.

The mother looks at her child with great affection.

"I named you Hinata Shoyo."

.

.

.

The day had changed, the great clock struck 12 times. The sound of the clock was almost heard in all corners of the castle. As if colliding with the sound of music and chatter that many people there.

The Queen, who is the mother of the child, fell asleep beside her son's bed in an uncomfortable position. The room was silent, only the sound of the night breeze blowing the curtains.

A cold wind enters the child's room, making the mother wake up. Her vision, which was still blurry, was shocked by a male figure dressed all in black. She couldn't see his face. But one thing is certain, the guy has beautiful blue eyes.

Seeing a strange figure standing not far from her, she immediately protected her child in her arms. She couldn't hear anyone around this room. Too quiet for a castle that was celebrating.

She wants to scream for the guards. However, her mouth seemed to be locked.

_She couldn't speak._

Cold sweat ran down her body. The nervousness was evident on her beautiful face. She wants to run! Get away from the stranger.

She tried to slowly back away from him. Until her steps stopped right at the edge of the balcony and he saw the scene below.

_'Too high.'_

Her hands tightened around her little son. Feel the breath and warm the baby's body. He was still fast asleep, completely undisturbed by the strange figure before him.

"That kid shouldn't be here." He said coldly.

The wind blew hard as the strange figures continued to approach. His jet black mane was visible from under the robe he was wearing. With a light hand movement, a magic spell was created.

The mother's eyes became very heavy, her breath felt as if the oxygen around her standing had been taken away. Her embrace on her little son was getting looser. Until she fell unconscious. Leaving her son who was already in the arms of the stranger.

The mother's hand tries to reach her child.

But it was futile because darkness immediately filled her sense of sight.

.

.

.

The sad news about the loss of the crown prince has spread across the continent. They concluded that it was the witch who had carried out the kidnapping.

The servants, soldiers, and even all the invited guests were unconscious on the night of the kidnapping.

The Queen's health has deteriorated even further, it has been 4 days since her son was taken from her. She just fell asleep in her big bed. Her eye bags seemed to be getting darker over time. Contrary to her current pale skin.

There was nothing she could do but wait. The King has ordered a massive search.

Four years after Hinata Shoyo's disappearance, her mother has passed away.

Search was stopped.

The kingdom of mourning.

Along with the rain that did not stop for 7 consecutive days.

Hinata Shoyo is considered dead.

.

.

.

.

In the forest depths rarely touched by humans. There is a simple house made of wood. Sunlight forced its way through an open window in one of the rooms.

The sound of the door creaking open softly. A small figure with hair the color of the setting sun appeared. Peek into that minimalist room.

His light brown eyes glowed and he ran towards the figure who was currently fast asleep.

"Kageyama-san! Wake up! I'm hungry!"

The owner of the name woke up feeling annoyed. His eyes were staring at the small figure that hit his body at this moment.

Hinata Shoyo, the child he kidnapped 4 years ago. Kageyama had no plans to take care of this child at all. He wanted to kill him immediately one day after his birth.

However, plans are only plans. Kageyama didn't kill him after Hinata opened his eyes and laughed. His little hands tried to reach his face.

When Kageyama's hand touched that little hand.

So soft and warm. With just a laugh and a small touch. Kageyama changed his original plan to take care of this destined child.

Kageyama hoped it was the right decision.

"I wake up, so get away from my body before you fall, Hinata."

Hinata just smiled broadly and jumped from Kageyama's bed. He's really an active kid. Every chance he got he would jump.

In the room, living room, kitchen, even the forest. One day Kageyama took Hinata away to pick the fruit he had planted.

The apple grows well. At least you need a tool if you want to pick the apple. However, Hinata jumped and plucked the red apple and got it. Although the landing was so bad that his leg was injured and bleeding.

"Does it hurt?"

Hinata shook his head even though tears were ready to spill any time.

"You're too careless."

With a small touch, Kageyama healed the wound on Hinata's leg without leaving a trace.

"Thank you, Kageyama-san!"

Hinata smiled and hugged Kageyama tightly. That whole day Hinata didn't let go of Kageyama's embrace.

.

.

.

There is not much they can do. Their routine throughout the day is almost the same every day. Sometimes Kageyama would go away for a few days and leave Hinata alone.

It is quite difficult to leave a minor alone without anyone watching. However, Hinata was different, at the age of three was the first time Kageyama had to leave without taking Hinata.

At first he cried, whining to come with him.

"You have to stay here, I promise I'll be back in 3 days."

His hand raised to reveal his pinky finger and hooked it to Hinata's finger.

"I promise."

After that Hinata just stared at Kageyama's back who was getting away.

Hinata was left with a figure similar to a servant to take care of her food. That servant-like figure would always follow Hinata anywhere in the form of a shadow. After Kageyama came home the shadow would disappear. Because its existence is no longer needed.

"Kageyama-san, when you went to the outside world. What did you do?"

"I do work." He answered along with the soup, meat, and a glass of milk served on the dining table.

"Finish your food, didn't you say hungry earlier."

"Um! Thanks for the food."

.

.

.

"Kageyama-san are you going again?" Hinata showed a sad face.

Kageyama nodded his head and knelt in front of Hinata.

"Be a good boy while I'm gone and don't try to get out of this forest."

Hinata just nodded his head and took Kageyama's hand linking their pinky finger together.

"Hinata, do you have something you want?"

"Ummm, I want..." Hinata thought hard thinking about what he wanted to Kageyama.

"Oh! Orange!"

"Orange?"

"Yes! I want the fruit, I saw it yesterday in the book you gave me."

After that Kageyama left Hinata in the forest with his shadow servants.

That night Hinata couldn't sleep. He tried to close his eyes while clutching the necklace that Kageyama gave him on his 4th birthday last month.

Hinata got up and reached for his bedroom window. Staring at the moon shining bright that night.

Seeing the moonlight made Hinata feel calm. The light somehow didn't feel foreign. In general, small children are afraid of the dark. Hinata didn't feel that way at all. When he was in the middle of the darkness, Hinata felt the light always followed him.

He felt like he was in a bright place even though it was actually very dark.

Without Hinata noticing, a glass of warm milk was served on the small table beside his bed.

As if to say maybe by drinking the milk you can sleep soon. Sometimes Hinata thinks the shadow is similar to Kageyama.

The menu he prepared, what did Hinata do when Hinata couldn't sleep, even warm water for his to take a shower. All of that is similar to what Kageyama did for him.

Hinata finished the glass of milk, closed the window and lay on the bed praying that Kageyama would come back soon.

.

.

.

**7 years later.**

"Hinata! Don't run too far!"

As if not listening to what Kageyama said. Hinata kept running with his monster's stamina. Luckily Kageyama also has the same crazy stamina as Hinata.

So sometimes Kageyama can chase Hinata, catch him and ask him to stop running.

"Stop running! Hinata boke."

Hinata just laughed at Kageyama who caught his.

"Kageyama-san tomorrow is my 11th birthday. Can I ask you something?"

Kageyama lowered his head to look hazel Hinata's eyes, "Yes, of course."

"I want to go with you to the city. Is that okay? Please, Kageyama-san!" He begged.

Kageyama looked doubtful at Hinata's request, "Okay, tomorrow you will come with me."

Hinata cheered happily.

"But you can't be separated from me, wherever you go with my consent. Do you understand Hinata?"

"Yes, I understand! Thank you Kageyama-san."

"Promise me Hinata."

"Yes I promise." He said with a broad smile.

.

.

Night has come, Hinata gets ready to go to sleep. However, when he thought of tomorrow. He became even more excited and went to Kageyama's room.

"Kageyama-san, are you sleeping?" Hinata stepped into Kageyama's room.

"Hmm?"

The room was empty. Hinata immediately climbed onto the bed and lay down on it.

Warm.

When Hinata lay on his side he could smell Kageyama's scent. The scent of forest filled with various kinds of plants as well as winter.

Winter always reminds Hinata of Kageyama. His cold but beautiful figure. Hinata has always liked winter. The season where Hinata will always be with Kageyama.

Given that this is Kageyama's room. Hinata corrected his sleeping position, keeping enough space for Kageyama to occupy when he returned later.

When Hinata was almost fast asleep, there was the sound of the door opening. Kageyama entered with his hair still wet, the water dripping soaking the white shirt he was wearing.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?"

"Oh, Kageyama-san. I can't sleep in my room, after all it's been a long time since I slept with you."

Kageyama didn't respond to Hinata's words and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kageyama-san..."

Hinata sat beside Kageyama and rested his head on the side of Kageyama's shoulder.

"You really look like a child." Kageyama said with a tone of sarcasm.

"I am a little child! I'm only 10 years old and tomorrow will be 11."

Hinata replied with an annoyed face. He puffed out his cheeks, making his look even cuter.

Kageyama who saw that smiled faintly and laid Hinata on his bed comfortably.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow will be a tiring day."

Hinata rubbed his eyes and grasped Kageyama's hand lightly.

"Sleep well, Kageyama-san."

"Sleep well, Hinata."

Kageyama lay beside Hinata, staring at his peaceful face while sleeping. His right hand was still held by him. Makes it unable to move freely.

Slowly Kageyama closed his eyes and grasped Hinata's hand, which was much smaller than him.

.

.

.

As the promise Kageyama made to Hinata. He will take Hinata to the city. They didn't have a lot of stuff with them, only the bag containing their lunch and the money bag that Kageyama brought.

Hinata looked very happy. He didn't stop smiling and jumping.

"Hinata, come here."

Without thinking Hinata drew closer to where Kageyama was. Kageyama puts on a cloak and casts a magic that turns Hinata's hair black just like him.

"Oh! You changed my hair color. I want to see myself in the mirror!"

With that Hinata ran into his room and looked in the mirror. Seeing his new figure with the same hair color as Kageyama.

"Kageyama-san I like it!" He shouted from inside his room

"Stop screaming and come quickly, before I leave you!"

"Cruel! Wait for me!"

It didn't take the two of them long to reach the city. Kageyama performed teleportation magic all the way to the outskirts of the city and continued on by horse-drawn carriage from there to the city center.

Hinata couldn't help but feel amazed, this was the first time he had seen this many humans. It's natural for Hinata to look happy. The scenery that he always saw was a stretch of trees, lakes and small animals.

When Hinata was 8 years old he once asked Kageyama about the forest. Why are there no wild or venomous animals there? Even though it is a very large forest.

Kageyama simply answered calmly, "Because this forest is special. The forest was prepared for your residence."

"Does that mean this forest is safe for me to live in all my life?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Hehe, I don't care what kind of place it is. As long as there is Kageyama-san I don't mind."

Hinata smiled broadly while hugging Kageyama. Hinata's height at that time only reached Kageyama's waist. There were times when he wanted to quickly grow up and match Kageyama's height.

.

.

.

.

"Kageyama-san, is that downtown?"

Kageyama followed Hinata's line of sight and nodded his head.

When they were about to come down Hinata was already gripping Kageyama's hand tightly. Hinata Shoyo, a boy full of energy, pulls Kageyama to various places. Hinata's appetite is bigger than usual.

Until they were surprised by an old man who sat cross-legged on the side of the busy city street.

"You have a very long life." He said suddenly.

Hinata, who felt that the sentence was shown to him, turned to the old man.

"Are you talking about me, Ojii-chan?"

Kageyama who stopped with Hinata stared at the strange old man. His irregular white hair, emaciated body, bright yellow eyes stared straight at Hinata without hesitation.

"Hinata don't talk to strangers." Kageyama pulled Hinata away from the place.

Kageyama wanted to regret his decision to take Hinata to the city. However, seeing his smile, and how he was happier than being trapped in the forest for years. Makes Kageyama feel guilty.

.

.

.

Hinata ate heartily the food he brought this morning.

"Your meal is so messy, Hinata." His hand reached out to clean the remaining bread crumbs on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata laughed at that, his cheeks filled with food added to a pink tinge from the heat of the sun. It is a beautiful sight and warms the hearts of anyone who sees it. No exception Kageyama who sat opposite him.

Kageyama smiled.

Kageyama wouldn't have expected that there would be a day when he would thank the boy in front of him, for having lived together with him.

Without Kageyama knowing, he had made a promise to protect Hinata.

Whatever will be.

.

.

.

The sound of raindrops became clearer. They came home drenched in the rain. Who could have thought when the day was so bright, suddenly replaced by the opposite weather like that.

Hinata immediately sat accompanied by a blanket and a glass of warm milk in front of the fireplace. Nobody wants the child to be sick. During the 11 years of his life, Hinata never got sick. Whether he's playing in the rain or playing late into the night.

Hinata is never sick.

Hinata's strangeness that only Kageyama knew about. Even though he knew that, taking care of Hinata normally was one way of covering up the other oddities.

Making sure the boy lived a normal and comfortable life was one of Kageyama's little wishes.

"Kageyama-san can I sleep with you again tonight?"

Hinata's hand was now lightly gripping the sleeve of Kageyama's shirt. His eyes were fixed on the wooden floor below.

With one move Hinata now moved in Kageyama's arms. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and rested his head on Kageyama's sturdy shoulders.

Nobody opened the conversation, Hinata buried herself in Kageyama's embrace. He felt warm, much warmer and more comfortable than when he was sitting by the fire.

Kageyama's hand that gently stroked the orange mane, made Hinata feel sleepiness in his eyes even more.

"Kageyama-san, thank you for today."

After saying that, Hinata fell asleep.

"This may sound crazy and absurd, even if you ask this world too. I'll give it to you, Hinata." He said, before Kageyama closed his eyes and plunged into his dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

.

Time is running fast Hinata Shoyo is now 15 years old. Not much has changed from him, other than the height he currently has.

That morning when Hinata noticed Kageyama's movements. His dexterous hands held the kitchen utensil. Reminding himself of last year, when Hinata had the desire to be able to cook like Kageyama.

Of course Kageyama allowed that.

However, things don't always go the way you want them to.

Kageyama's sharp gaze upon seeing Hinata accidentally cut his finger.

Making Hinata speechless.

"Sorry I accidentally did it..."

"What you should cut is vegetables not your fingers, Hinata boke." Hinata showed a sullen expression upon hearing those words.

Immediately Kageyama put Hinata's index finger into his mouth. Hinata who saw that was stunned and a thin red tinge colored his white cheeks.

The wound disappeared without a trace. From that day on, Hinata was not allowed to enter the kitchen except to get food.

.

.

.

Harvest day is one of the days that Hinata likes. The scorching heat didn't bother him at all. The forest's berries grew very well. The taste is sweet and the color is bright. The basket is now almost full and Hinata wants to return to his house.

He wanted to show Kageyama the yield of the berries he had planted.

"Maybe you are Hinata Shoyo?"

Hinata turned around to see the figure of the owner of a strange voice calling out his name. His gray mane fluttered in the wind. She had a warm gaze quite the opposite of Kageyama's icy gaze.

Hinata nodded his head in agreement with the guy's question.

"Oh, there's no need to be afraid. My name is Sugawara Koushi. I'm one of Kageyama's friends."

"But still finding this forest is very difficult, Kageyama, that kid is really troublesome."

Hinata was stunned this was the first time he had heard someone talk about Kageyama.

"Sugawara-san? What are you doing here? You want to meet Kageyama-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, I want to meet you Hinata."

"With me?" Hinata asked doubtfully.

Kageyama who sensed something strange, walked over to Hinata and stood behind him. He was surprised by Sugawara who came to this forest.

"Sugawara-san?"

"Kageyama! It's been a long time!"

"How did you find this place?"

"This place is so hard to find, what kind of magic did you install, Kageyama? I got help from Tsukishima, in exchange I gave him lots of sweet food." Sugawara laughed after remembering the incident where he had to persuade Tsukishima.

"So what do you need?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata wanted to forget what he just heard.

_He is the son of a kingdom?_

_And what is the destined child?_

Hinata never asked Kageyama about his origins. Even though he found out that Kageyama was not blood bound to him at all. Hinata is happy enough living together with Kageyama.

Who needs family when you have someone who really cares for you?

For reasons like that. Hinata never asked about his origin.

Because for him it doesn't matter anymore.

Hinata ran away from their house. Didn't listen to Kageyama and Sugawara's screams who called out his name.

He was too scared, "What if Kageyama-san doesn't want me to be by his side anymore?"

_'I don't need that kind of reality.'_

.

.

.

Kageyama and Sugawara who saw Hinata just left. Trying to catch up with the kid. However, in an instant they lost track of Hinata. It was as if nature supported Hinata to stay away from the two of them.

"Kageyama I'm not going to apologize, you know? Sooner or later the kid will have to find out."

Kageyama was silent and did not respond to Sugawara's words. He focused on Hinata's current whereabouts.

Which way is he going?

Where is Hinata at the moment?

"Hey! Kageyama do you hear me?"

Her blue eyes stared at Sugawara's brown eyes, "Yes, I heard you Sugawara-san."

Sugawara shuddered a little at Kageyama's tone, "I'll help you, we'll find Hinata. So you don't have to put on such a stiff expression..."

"Well, even though your expression is always like that. You look different when you're with Hinata. As your senpai! I'll help you. So there's no need to worry." He said with his hand hitting Kageyama's back hard.

Even though they seem to be of the same age, in reality Sugawara was born into this world first. He was already a magician hundreds of years before Kageyama was born. However, with Kageyama's current strength he far surpassed other magicians, including Sugawara.

In addition, magicians were considered taboo for ordinary humans. Their lifespan seemed to stop and did not age at all. But that doesn't mean they can't die.

When their magic power runs out they will die. They also need food just like humans in general. Apart from that, they can also die in the same way as humans.

Namely, killed.

The conclusion is that they are not immortal, they are just gifted with something different.

All of the gifts were passed down from generation to generation and now they fall to.

_Hinata Shoyo, the destined child._

A child born with the blessings of the sun and moon. Anyone wants the child for themselves. With the hope that whoever gets the child's blood will get what that child has.

_Eternity_.

Greedy humans will not waste the opportunity to have that child.

However, 15 years have passed. Kageyama who wanted to protect the boy by killing him. Now to protect the child by taking care of him. Locked him in the forest he created.

Making the forest a home for Hinata Shoyo.

Unfortunately at this time, Hinata's whereabouts are unknown.

"Don't make my struggle for 15 years end in vain, Hinata boke."

The sun had set for a long time, Hinata didn't know where he was.

.

.

.

Very dark.

He couldn't hear any sound.

Too quiet.

"Kageyama-san ..."

.

.

.

They almost walked through the entire forest and still didn't know Hinata's whereabouts.

"Do you think Hinata came out of this forest?" Asked Sugawara, gasping for breath.

They had been running for hours and even used tracer magic to find Hinata.

"No. Hinata is still here. He's just hiding himself." Kageyama answered confidently.

It's the same as playing hide and seek. Kageyama often played this game with Hinata. He is indeed good at hiding his presence. However, when Hinata wanted to be found by Kageyama. He could see a flash of very thin orange and white magical energy.

Kageyama only needed to find that magic energy.

When Kageyama was about to run again he saw that thin magical energy. Without thinking, Kageyama ran after the magic energy and was followed by Sugawara.

The wind was getting stronger blowing, blowing the leaves of the shady trees around it. The moon did not appear to be shining, its light was covered by thick clouds.

"Hinata!"

Kageyama's voice echoed through the forest.

Sweat ran down his body. His heart was beating hard. He was really on the verge of being impatient.

Kageyama never experienced the feeling of worry that made his heart feel like it would explode.

_'Must find Hinata immediately.'_

Kageyama stood not far from the oldest tree in the forest. The tree is so high you can't see the top from down here. Hinata's magic energy brought him to this place.

Kageyama walked over to the tree. Hinata was seen curled up and crying under the tree.

"Hinata."

Hinata who heard that familiar voice. Opened his eyes and jumped at Kageyama.

Kageyama fell down with Hinata on top of him. He could feel the warmth of the tears streaming down his clothes at this time. His hand gently stroked the orange mane. Feels soft and fits in his hand.

"Why is it taking so long, Bakageyama!" He said, sobbing, "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Hinata boke, you ran away and now you're angry. You really made me worried."

Hinata raised his face to look at Kageyama. He wiped the tears that wet Hinata's face. His face was flushed red and his eyes were slightly swollen.

_'How long has he been crying?'_

"Ahem! I hope you don't forget me here."

Hinata's face flushed with embarrassment, completely forgetting that Sugawara was still here. Hinata got up and was followed by Kageyama.

"Time to go home then."

.

.

.

Hinata who now understands the situation about him. Received information from Sugawara about his family. How did he end up with Kageyama. And regarding the gift of the 'destined child'.

"So I am the number one most targeted person in this world, Sugawara-san?"

"Yes. That's why your current existence is only known by a few people and not all magicians know this. That's because Kageyama is so skilled at hiding your existence and this forest."

"But Sugawara-san doesn't look like wants to dominate me or anything."

"Because I'm not interested in it. Besides, I don't want to kill just to get something like that. Isn't that right, Kageyama?"

"Yes, for that Hinata. You don't try to run like that again." Kageyama's sharp gaze that was ready to kill turned towards Hinata.

"Yes, I understand Kageyama-san." Hinata turned his face away from Kageyama's gaze.

.

.

.

"Hinata take care of yourself."

Hinata nodded his head and gave his best smile to Sugawara. Without warning Sugawara hugged Hinata tightly.

"Ah! You're so cute Hinata. I want to take you home."

Sugawara felt a cold feeling through his back, "Hahaha, of course I'm kidding. So stop staring at me Kageyama!"

Sugawara waved his hand at Hinata and Kageyama. After a long conversation, Sugawara decided to return to his house.

.

.

.

.

It's been months since Hinata disappeared. Now the season has changed. White snowflakes descending coloring the earth with their white color. Hinata in his warm clothes barged out, dancing and jumping like a 5 year old child.

"Hinata looks like your mental age has shrunk after seeing the snow?"

"Hmmp! I don't want to talk to Kageyama-san." Hinata seemed annoyed by Kageyama's insinuation.

Kageyama just stared at the sun boy silently. Every winter came he became more excited. I don't know where that much energy comes from. This bone-chilling cold had absolutely no effect on him.

Watching Hinata play is like the feeling of a parent watching over his child.

_'Am I really that old?'_ Inner Kageyama.

"Kageyama-san recently I've been dreaming a lot." He said suddenly.

Hinata is now looking at the sky above him, his hands stretched up as if he wants to reach the sun. The sunlight shone on his face clearly. Make it look more radiant.

"Dream..?"

"I dreamed that I was in a very dark empty room. When I wanted to close my eyes again, I could hear voices. The laughter of many people. When I wanted to find the source of the sound, I found a speck of light. The light grew bigger and brightened the space empty dark earlier. When I opened my eyes again, what I saw was the ceiling of my room."

Hinata's gaze this time turned to Kageyama, "What a strange dream, isn't it, Kageyama-san?"

.

.

.

Hinata's words this morning still echoed clearly in Kageyama's mind.

_'I have a bad feeling.'_

Kageyama felt strange about his feelings right now. He didn't understand emotions like this existed. Kageyama has lived for hundreds of years. He always felt a boring life.

"Is it because I lived too long in this world? For that I feel very odd."

Kageyama closed his eyes, hiding the two blue beads. Trying to sleep and forget for a moment Hinata's dream. Just when Kageyama had just closed his eyes. Hinata's voice was heard calling his name.

"Kageyama, have you slept?"

Kageyama stepped closer to the door of his room and opened the wooden door. Looks Hinata in her dark blue pajamas. Hinata immediately entered and lay on his side on Kageyama's bed.

"Can't sleep?"

Hinata nodded his head. He shifted his body and pulled Kageyama closer to him. Feeling that pull, Kageyama is now at a very close distance to Hinata.

He could feel Hinata's warm breath against his face. Hinata licked her lower lip, pulling Kageyama until the lips met.

A simple and brief kiss. Hinata was the first to let go of it. His hazel eyes stared into Kageyama's dark blue eyes. Nobody spoke. They just stared in silence. He couldn't decipher the meaning of the actions Hinata did. Kageyama tried to hold his weight with his elbows.

"Kageyama don't go, stay by my side, forever."

After saying that Hinata was fast asleep. His arms hung limply on Kageyama's shoulders. He fixed Hinata's sleeping position and covered her up.

"Sleep well, Hinata." He said, leaving a light kiss on his orange mane.

.

.

.

.

Hinata was much quieter than usual. He was still smiling as usual, but didn't say much. At first Kageyama thought that Hinata was tired and his energy had been drained after playing in the snow all afternoon until evening came.

Kageyama sat opposite Hinata, 2 weeks had passed since the night happened in Kageyama's room. They enjoyed hot chocolate in silence, no one tried to break the silence. Only the wind outside and a trickle of tap water accompanied their silence.

Hinata got up and shifted her chair until it fell.

"Hinata?" Kageyama frowned, confused.

Hinata walked slowly toward Kageyama and stopped right behind him, "Kageyama, it's cold." Hinata said softly.

Kageyama reached out to touch Hinata's arm which was now wrapped around his neck.

_Cold._

Hinata's arm was cold even his cheek which was close to Kageyama's cheek was cold. There was no warmth that Kageyama felt.

Kageyama frantically got up from his chair and hugged the boy tightly. Kageyama couldn't think of what to say at this point. His tongue felt dry and his voice caught in his throat.

His heart was beating violently, his breath hurried, "Hinata." He whispered softly.

Hinata gripped Kageyama's front shirt lightly, closed his eyes and hid his hazel bead. His head sank deeper into Kageyama's embrace. Hinata hugged Kageyama back as tightly as he could.

.

.

.

The night passed and the sun began to reveal itself again. Sunlight slipped in through the crack in Kageyama's room, which was slightly open. Kageyama who was disturbed by the light slowly opened his eyes.

Hinata was still fast asleep in his arms. His breathing was regular, his cheeks pink from the cold air that hit his face. Kageyama tried to get up without waking Hinata.

He looked at Hinata's face, which looked even paler, "Sugawara-san, what should I do?"

.

.

.

.

**15 years ago.**

Kageyama had not visited Karasuno where he had lived for hundreds of years. Every now and then he would come home and meet his old friend.

Even though Kageyama didn't really have many friends. He is only close to Sugawara, Daichi, Yachi, and Yamaguchi. Kageyama couldn't get along with Tsukishima, the blonde-haired witch often sparked fights with Kageyama.

Tsukishima's sharp mouth was the main reason. Sarcasm would be made without hesitation. That is why Kageyama, who has a short fuse, when he is with Tsukishima, is provoked by his emotions and ends up in a fight that almost destroys the city if it is not immediately separated.

"Kageyama has been a long time ago!" Daichi smiled at Kageyama's arrival.

"Sorry I don't visit often."

"Oh, finally the King remembered to go home, too."

"Huh? What did you mean?"

"Nothing, I just think that the King is getting old and his memory so weak that he doesn't remember the way back."

"You guys stop there. No fighting at the start of the meeting." Sugawara stood between the two magicians.

"Sugawara-san." Said Kageyama suddenly.

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to know."

"What is that?"

"About the prophecy regarding the destined child."

.

.

.

Kageyama, Sugawara, Daichi, and Tsukishima, sat in a circle at a round table belonging to Sugawara. On the table lay an ancient book with a dark red cover.

Sugawara opened the book and stopped right in the middle of the page. Ancient writings began to reveal themselves. Just above the inscription was printed a picture of the sun on the right and the moon on the left, side by side. Although they cannot be put together.

"Here it is written, the child who is destined to be the greatest gift. Gives light in the midst of darkness to those who love him and this world. One day, there will be a time when the light will dim and when the light begins to disappear. He is the destined one. will meet his end. "

Silence enveloped them after Sugawara finished reading the contents of the book.

"So you mean he won't live long?" Daichi asked doubtfully.

"Yes, since the beginning this world has indeed been corrupted. The destined child is a sacrifice to balance the evil humans who live in this world."

"How long?" Kageyama's view cannot be separated from Sugawara.

Sugawara shook his head, "Sorry, that information was never written anywhere."

"Is there a way to prevent that sacrifice, Sugawara-san?" Tsukishima asked.

Sugawara blinked many times, staring in surprise at Tsukishima. He didn't expect Tsukishima to be interested in something like this.

"I'm just curious. Stop staring at me like that, Sugawara-san."

"Of course there is, but it's like it's meaningless."

A large question mark appeared on the heads of the 3 magicians.

"Sacrifice is still sacrifice. Life must be repaid with life. Nothing else can replace it. That's why I say it means nothing." Sugawara explained with a sad expression mixed with disappointment.

"You call that the greatest gift? Isn't that more like a curse?" Daichi asked in surprise.

"For those who bear that burden, yes, it is a curse, but for those who receive the results of that sacrifice they consider it a gift. Not to mention if they can get the blood of that child, they can get the immortality they desire."

"Humans are really disgusting."

Kageyama lowered his head contemplating all the explanations Sugawara had given. How did he feel this time? Sad? Angry? Disappointed?

_'Injustice always happens in this world.'_ Inner Kageyama.

.

.

.

This is where Kageyama is today, standing looking up at the sky holding an orange haired baby. There was a sound of laughter released from the baby's mouth, his free hand reaching for the empty air.

Her gaze now turned to the baby sun, "I will protect you." He said while casting a spell that enveloped the entire forest in front of him.

.

.

.

Hinata's face was getting paler, the blush on his cheeks had disappeared. Kageyama could feel Hinata's breath getting thinner.

"The time has come."

Kageyama picked up Hinata and covered his with a light blanket. He went towards the center of the forest. The center where an immense amount of magical energy was accumulated.

He could feel an almost limitless surge of magical energy. 15 years was enough time for Kageyama to accumulate a large amount of magical energy.

"I will not fail." He said with confidence.

The thick snow and piercing cold air didn't deter Kageyama at all. The large tree was now visible within Kageyama's line of sight. He accelerated his pace. Hinata who was in his arms grew cold and didn't move at all. Just like the sleeping princess in a fairy tale Kageyama read when Hinata was 3 years old.

They had arrived in front of the old tree. Kageyama laid Hinata down gently, "I've always kept my promises, so hurry up and get up, Hinata."

Kageyama closed his eyes, tightly gripping Hinata's right hand. Slowly magic energy began to envelop Hinata's body. The old tree is now starting to shrink and disappear in a matter of minutes. All of his magic energy had been used up, along with Kageyama's body collapsing right beside Hinata.

It was December 22nd, it was snowing slowly. Covering the earth with its pure white color. There is not a single thing that is not touched by the snow. The sun was not shining brightly, covered by winter clouds.

Humans stopped their activities for a moment looking at the sky that day. They stretched their hands up, trying to reach the sun.

Sugawara, Daichi, and Tsukishima. Closing their eyes inwardly saying, "Goodbye, Kageyama Tobio."

.

.

.

.

**October 9 XXX**

A boy with the mane of the setting sun, sitting on a large rock looking up at the sky above. The night sky that always reminds Hinata of Kageyama's figure.

"Kageyama."

Hinata got up and walked over to the body that was lifeless. It's still the same as before. How many years have it been? Hinata didn't count it anymore. Who would have thought that Hinata could use time magic to stop the decay of Kageyama's lifeless body.

"Kageyama I will always be by your side. Because it is my promise." Hinata said while laying down beside Kageyama. His hand tightly gripped Kageyama's.

They fell asleep and never woke up again.

**End.**


End file.
